Woodhaven Military Bunker
The Woodhaven Military Bunker is a location in Orca Island. Overview The Woodhaven Military Bunker is a large, abandoned military bunker located near the northwest corner of Orca Island. It is one of two military bunkers marked by a icon on the map. The bunker's entrance is located within a fenced-off facility, on top of a mountain. The facility is connected, by a winding road which leads north down the mountain, to the Junkyard and to Orca Hospital. A satellite dish and radio tower are located within the facility, close to the bunker entrance. A nearby generator will need to be powered up to open blast doors that lead to the bunker's cave entrance. Layout Levels The bunker consists for 5'' underground floors, located deep within the mountain. The bunker's main access point is from the bottom floor, which is connected to the cave entrance at the surface by means of an elevator. Rooms The bunker contains numerous rooms, connected to one another by a maze of walkways and corridors. * Decontamination room on the fifth floor, where the bunker's main reception area is located, which features several decontamination showers * Two store rooms, located on the second and fourth floors * A habitation/living area on the third floor * A mess hall and kitchen on the third floor, which contains consumable item spawns * Two hydroponics rooms on the second floor, which spawns seeds and edible fruits * An armoury, located on the fifth floor Control Rooms and Switches Certain rooms and areas require specific switches around the bunker to be activated. * A power control room on the fourth floor, with a switch that reboots electrical power on the third floor, disabling the latter for ''27 seconds ** This gives players just enough time to reach the third floor, and cross the flooded corridor with electrified water ** A second power control room is located on the third floor, after crossing the flooded corridor. This allows players to reboot the electrical power from the opposite end of the flooded corridor * A lockdown control room on the on the first floor disables the lockdown on the doors leading to the bunker's two store rooms, and the armoury Hazards * A corridor on the third floor is flooded with electrified water, which can kill a player instantly if the floor's power has not been reset * The bunker's rooms and corridors are known to spawn numerous mutants, including Brutes * Most of the bunker's rooms and corridors are very poorly lit, so player exploring the bunker will need to bring a flashlight, or an alternative light source Loot The Woodhaven Military Bunker is known for its high concentration of high-tier loot spawns. Its armoury and two store rooms contain a large number of military weapons, gear, and various equipment. Trivia * The Woodhaven Military Bunker was added to the game in Beta 1.0 Gallery nwbunker_surface.png|The surface facility above the bunker. nwbunker_entrance_wide.png|The bunker entrance. nwbunker_cave.png|The bunker cave. nwbunker_lift.png|The bunker's access lift. nwbunker_redfloor.png|The bottom floor. nwbunker_yellowfloor.png|Flooding on the third floor. nwbunker_reboot.png|Control room on the fourth floor. nwbunker_lockdown.png|Lockdown control room on the first floor. Category:Locations